Harry's Diary
by Amiracle Die Thequeen
Summary: Diary ini milik Harry Potter, dilarang bagi siapapun untuk membaca, memegang apalagi menggandakan isi buku ini tanpa persetujuan Harry Potter, dan ADT...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Diary**

Hai muggles, bagaimana kabar dunia muggle? Ah, aku sudah lama tak berkunjung. Terakhir kali aku bersentuhan dengan dunia muggle saat aku menghadiri pesta pernikahan sepupu Harry. Hei, kenapa kalian bengong? Oh, iya, aku lupa mengatakan aku adalah penyihir. Ya, aku memang penyihir. Aku mempunyai sebuah toko kerajinan dan buku di Diagon Alley, toko itu sekaligus merangkap rumahku. Aku dulu pernah bekerja di Kementrian, tapi karena suatu hal (yang tak mau kuceritakan) aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di Kementrian dan membuka toko di Diagon Alley.

Saat di Kementrian aku bekerja sebagai Auror, bukan Auror hebat yang diutus Harry untuk mengatasi masalah besar, tapi aku hanya Auror biasa yang sering berada didepan tinta dan perkamen. Walau begitu, aku cukup dekat dengan Kepala Auror, Harry Potter, kan dari tadi aku menyebut nama depan Harry.

Well, cukup mengenaiku. Sekarang to the point aja. Aku akan memposting cerita-cerita pribadi Harry Potter.

Jangan memasang muka bingung muggle! Aku memang akan memposting cerita pribadi Harry Potter. Yeah, kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa seorang penyihir sepertiku membuka situs fanfiction ini, sebenarnya ini adalah salah Kementrian. Mereka kini sedang gencar mengenalkan teknologi muggle seperti laptop, hp, internet (well, ku akui kalian lumayan pintar), dll. Saat itu aku tertarik untuk membeli laptop, dan menyambungkannya dengan internet, nah saat bermain internet, aku iseng mengetikkan kata "Harry Potter" lalu muncul alamat fanfiction ini, ku klik dan ternyata Harry sangat terkenal didunia muggle (sampai sekarang aku masih bingung siapa JK Rowling itu). Lalu kupikir, aku juga bisa memposting cerita pribadi Harry Potter.

Nah, kalian langsung baca saja di chap pertama...

(PS: cerita pribadi Harry ini aku copas dari buku hariannya... jangan tanya darimana aku dapat buku harian Harry, dan jangan katakan apapun kepada Harry tentang aku memposting cerita pribadinya jika kalian masih ingin hidup!...)

Salam

**ADT**


	2. Tulisan pertama Harry

Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus memposting chapter ini atau tidak, karena ini hanya biodata biasa dari Harry Potter, dan dia belum pintar menulis di halaman-halaman awal buku hariannya (well, buku harian Harry sudah kubaca habis), jadi kuperingatkan, membaca ini akan membuat kalian bosan...

Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Disetiap fanfiction yang aku temui selalu ada kata "Disclaimer" dan "Harry Potter" "milik" "JK Rowling"... siapa yang bisa memberi tahuku apa itu maksudnya. Harry itu milik istrinya! Siapa JK Rowling? Apa jangan-jangan dia selingkuhannya? Astaga! Apa si Rowling ini tak pernah merasakan kutukan kepak kelelawar si Ginny Potter?

Oke, ini dia chapter 1..

***o0o***

**Diary ini milik Harry Potter**

27 Januari,

Hai, err... aku tak tahu haruus menulis apa. Sebenarnya Ginny yang membelikanku sebuah diarry dan memaksaku untuk menulis setiap kejadian yang ku alami... aku tak bisa menolak, karena jika kutolak permintaannya (atau mungkin perintahnya) maka sesuatu yang tak bisa kalian bayangkan akan terjadi... well, aku serius...

Dan aku menulis saat ini adalah karena Ginny baru saja menanyaiku apa aku sudah mulai menulis di diary yang ia berikan atau belum.. lalu ku jawab belum.. dan dia langsung marah besar...

Sebenarnya, aku merasa aneh menulis diary.. bayangkan jika kau menjadi aku, seorang Harry Potter, penyihir berusia hampir 30 tahun, seorang Kepala Auror, ditambah kenyataan bahwa aku laki-laki tulen... lalu tiba-tiba Daily Prophet menyebar barita kalau kau menulis diary setiap sebelum tidur?... itu lebih mengerikan dibanding berhadapan langsung dengan voldy kau tahu!

Well, kurasa cukup saja disini, aku (disuruh Ginny, karena dia sedang berbelanja dengan Fleur) harus mengawasi James agar tak mengganggu tidur Albus..

Eh, kalau kalian tanya siapa Ginny, James, dan Albus.. baiklah, akan kujawab..

Ginny, Ginevra Weasley adalah wanita tercantiik didunia, dan dia sekarang sudah menjadi Ginevra Potter, dia istriku!... Kalau James, bukan, dia bukan ayahku, tapi dia adalah miniatur ayahku, James putra pertamaku yg sangat nakal (kata Ginny) dan lucu... Sedangkan Albus adalah putra keduaku, dia bukan miniatur Albus Dumbledore, tapi dia adalah miniaturku! Saat bayi Albus pertama kali dibawa ke The Burrows, semua mengatakan kalau kami sangat mirip, hah, hal itu membuat James iri dan tidak mau keluar kamar selama seminggu!...

Eh, kurasa aku harus pergi! Albus mulai menangis! Aduh James kenapa kau mengganggu acara tidur adikmu!

Well, Bye Harry's Diary!

(PS: Harry's Diary? Hei! Itu tidak buruk!)

***o0o***

Itu halaman pertama buku harian Harry... well, aku mungkin akan lanjut memposting beberapa hari lagi..

(PS: kalian tahu, saat aku membaca kalimat terakhir halaman pertama buku harian Harry aku tak bisa menahan tawa saat berpapasan dengan Harry di kantor! Harry's Diary? Hahahahahahaa! Nama itu bahkan lebih konyol daripada saat aku membayangkan death eaters berseragam merah jambu! Hahaha!)

(PS: kurasa, aku baru saja membocorkan satu hal penting mengenaiku, apa kalian tahu apa itu?)

Salam

**ADT**


	3. Howler Pencium

Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbasa-basi...

**ADT**

(PS: kurasa aku mulai mengerti siapa itu JK Rowling)

***o0o***

Diary ini milik Harry Potter

30 Januari,

Hei, Harry's Diary, kita bertemu lagi..

Well, saat ini aku menulis bukan karena disuruh Ginny. Yeah, kau tahu, aku –ehm- mulai –ehm- men-suka men-tulis... akh! Lupakan saja...

Oh, iya, hari ini ada peristiwa cukup mengerikan di kantor. Aku mendapat surat! Ini bukan surat biasa, yeah, mungkin kau sudah menebak aku mendapat howler, yeah, itu hampir benar. Yang sebenar-benarnya terjadi adalah, -ehm, aku mendapat howler pink pucat mengerikan yang mempunya bibir yang langsung terbang menciumku bahkan sebelum aku mampu untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi...

Oh, man, jangan tertawa...

Untung aku bisa menghindar sebelum bibir howler itu menyentuhku. Aku berlari menghindari kecupan si howler sambil meneriakkan kutukan. Dari stupefy sampai avada sudah kucoba, tapi saat kutukan-kutukan itu mengenai si howler, ia hanya berhenti sebentar lalu mengejarku lagi! Astaga!

Pada akhirnya sekelebat rambut merah masuk kekantorku (yang ku sesali adalah mengapa aku tidak keluar kantor dan meminta bala bantuan, otakku benar benar kosong saat itu!), dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Saat itu tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik badan orang tersebut.

Yang kutahu setelahnya adalah teriakan marah familiar. Coba tebak, yah, kau benar, dia Ron (ternyata makhluk berambut merah yang masuk ke kantorku adalah dia). Dan setelah teriakan itu, hal terakhir yang bisa kurasakan adalah tulang patah dan mata bengkak, hadiah spesial dari Ron.

Well, namun patah tulang itu kurasa sebanding dengan apa yang Ron dapat. Hah, kau harus lihat wajahnya! Bekas gincu terstempel jelas di wajah Ron, penuh, benar-benar satu wajah penuh! Hahahaaa! betapa aku ingin tertawa tapi rahang patah menghalangiku untuk tertawa. Uh! Hahahhaa! Kasihan sekali ron.

Pada akhirnya, kami hanya duduk diam (kenyataannya kami bergulat diatas sofa, dan akhirnya aku ditindih Ron dengan keadaanku yang sangat mengenaskan), sampai Kingsley datang dan menyelamatkanku dari beban tubuh Ron... eh, maksudku dari duduk diam yang membosankan...

Hal yang terburuk adalah Kingsley menghubungi Ginny dan Hermione. Dan percayalah, jika kalian menjadi diriku dan Ron kalian tentu tak ingin menuliskan pengalaman itu di buku harian...

Well, sekarang patah tulangku sudah mendingan (Ginny sangat berbakat menjadi Healer), dan aku disuruh Ginny untuk mengawasi James dan Albus. Tidak sulit, karena James ternyata sudah tertidur. Hanya tinggal Albus yang masih terjaga. Well, dari tadi Albus tertawa-tawa melihat aku menulis, itu membuat aku berpikir mungkin Albus sudah belajar alphabet sejak ia berada didalam rahim Ginny...

Oh, iya, aku ingin berterima kasih pada Albus yang membantuku membuka botol tinta sehingga aku tak perlu susah susah untuk mencelupkan pena ke tinta. Well, tinta itu yang menghampiri pena buluku dan membasahi sebuah area besar dikasur. Albus, dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kejahilan seperti kakaknya di usia yang sangaat dini...

Kurasa sampai disini saja, aku dan Albus sudah mulai mengantuk... –ehm, mungkin hanya aku yang mengantuk karena Albus masih tertawa-tawa untuk suatu hal yang tak ku ketahui...

Bye Harry's Diary

***o0o***

Well, sekedar informasi... untuk kejadian setelah Ginny dan Hermione datang, aku masih sangat ingat!

Hehe, aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana Harry dan Ron memohon ampun pada istri mereka yang menarik (dalam artian: menyeret serta menjewer serta berteriak-teriak marah). Dan Kingsley, yang ku asumsikan tak tahu bahwa Harry dan Ron adalah tipe SSTI (Suami Suami Takut Istri), hanya bbisa melongo dan menunjukkan wajah penuh penyesalan pada Harry dan Ron. Hehe, betapa hari yang sangat indah di Kementrian...

Ups, saatnya pergi, aku harus melayani pelangganku...

Salam

**ADT**

(PS: untuk cantika hunt, aku bukan seorang Smith sayang...)


End file.
